Juguemos a Girar
by Kiridow0235Asuria
Summary: Una fría tormenta provoca que todos se resguarden el las ruinas de un orfanato... donde los entes malignos que ahí habitan los atrapan en un juego del cual, solo podrán escapar si sobreviven durante cierto tiempo... sino lo hacen, pueden condenarse a una muerte segura. Todo depende de que tan rápidos sean
1. Ruidos Fantasmales

**Hola a todos, bien les traigo esta pequeña historia la cual espero sea de su agrado. Eh hecho pequeños ajustes a este capitulo en especial, para dar a entender un poco mas lo que estoy expresando. Todas sus dudas las responderé en el próximo cap.. todo a su tiempo xD ... agradezco sus consejos y espero que les guste... sin mas que decir, bienvenidos al juego :D Disfruten ;)**

**CHAPTER 1: RUIDOS FANTASMALES**

El viento soplaba fuertemente, provocando que los arboles se movieran bruscamente de un lado a otro, el frio era insoportable, todos caminaban con dificultad entre el oscuro y denso bosque

De pronto pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron del cielo convirtiéndose poco a poco en una horrible tormenta, todos comenzaron a correr para evitar que la tormenta lograra alcanzarlos por completo, ya que los rayos comenzaron a causar gran estruendo por todo el lugar.

Después de un rato lograron divisar a la lejanía una gran casa en la cual se podrían refugiar hasta que la tormenta cesara

-¡Miren!, ¡allá! - dijo señalando hacia al frente- una casa, ¡podemos refugiarnos ahí!-grito con alegría

-Buen ojo Amy -alago- bien, ya oyeron todos-comando

-¡Sí! -respondieron al unisonó

Al llegar a la casa, Sonic y Shadow forzaron la cerradura, abriendo la puerta de golpe para que todos pudieran entrar. Al estar todos adentro, cerraron las puertas y comenzaron a inspeccionar aquel lugar desconocido

-¿Qué lugar es este? -pregunto curiosa- parece una especie de…emm, ¿hospital?- se cuestiono

-No creo que este lugar sea o haya sido algún hospital -dijo seriamente

-¿De qué hablas Shadow?, es lo más lógico -dijo arqueando una ceja- mira todas esas vendas ahí tiradas, las agujas, los algodones –señalo

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Rouge -hizo una pausa-… este lugar tiene demasiados cuartos y al parecer ninguno de ellos tiene el equipo necesario como para ser un cuarto de hospital – respondió sarcástico

-Creo que tienes razón -respondió pensativa- pero entonces, ¿Qué es?

-Buena pregunta, pero creo que quedándonos aquí no solucionaremos nada -interrumpió el erizo azul -¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo?, eh?

-Buena idea Sonic, separémonos. Sonic, Knuckles y yo seremos un equipo, Shadow, Rouge y Amy serán el otro equipo, ¿Todos de acuerdo? –cuestiono el zorrito

-Sí, está bien, nosotros inspeccionaremos el área de arriba y ustedes revisaran la parte de abajo – dijo al momento de alzar vuelo

-Hmph, porque no puedo ir con Sonic –cuestiono la eriza rosa molesta

-Tranquila Amy no es para tanto –respondió nervioso el erizo azul

-Bien, solo porque tú me lo pides –dijo resignada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban por los largos pasillos de aquel extraño lugar, todo parecía ser que ese lugar había sido una especie de orfanato, pero… aun había algo que no lograban entender

-Llevamos mucho caminando y lo único que hemos visto son habitaciones con muchas camas y sabanas blancas cubriendo los muebles –se quejo la eriza

-Deja de quejarte y sigue caminando – comando el erizo

-Hmph -resoplo molesta, desviando la mirada- eh?, miren allá -señalo hacia un pequeño cuarto - ¿Qué habrá ahí dentro?

-Entremos a ver, ¿Vienes Shadow? -cuestiono la murciélaga

-Como sea -respondió indiferente

Al entrar lograron ver algo que los dejo perplejos, no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era algo tan impactante que ni siquiera podían articular palabra alguna.

Dentro de la habitación habían varios estantes llenos de frascos, los cuales contenían pequeños cerebros, también había demasiados planos en toda la habitación, donde se mostraban experimentos relacionados con los cerebros que contenían los frascos. Los tres se acercaron aun anonadados por lo que acababan de ver, al hacerlo, lograron distinguir el contenido de uno de los planos el cual tenía como objetivo lograr obtener "La inmortalidad". Esto solo se podría realizar, usando los encéfalos de los cerebros de niños pequeños, esta información lleno de terror a las dos mujeres del grupo

-Qué horror, ¿Quién pudo ser tan despiadado como para hacerle esto a unos niños indefensos? -cuestiono la eriza rosa, mientras las ganas de gritar se hacían presentes, a lo cual ella trato de ahogarlos con pequeñas gotas saladas

-Quien quiera que haya sido el culpable, sin duda tenía una mente fría y despiadada -desvió la mirada hacia su compañero- como tú, Shadow –se burlo, captando la atención del erizo

-Hmph, yo podre ser peor de lo que te imaginas, pero… nunca haría algo tan sínico como esto -resoplo molesto

-Mmm… tienes razón, el que hizo esta crueldad sin duda estaba enfermo de la cabeza, tal vez… sufría de retraso mental, ¿no lo creen? -bromeo para disminuir la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente

-Sera mejor irnos y avisarle a los demás lo que hemos descubierto, también sería recomendable, cerrar esta habitación hasta que volvamos -dijo la eriza, mientras se dirigía lejos de ese horrible lugar

-Espero que los demás hayan encontrado algo que nos sea de utilidad para descubrir que historia oculta este supuesto, "orfanato"

-Vámonos ya, todavía hay mucho por observar -ordeno el erizo

-Tienes razón -suspiro profundamente- espero no encontrar más cosas como esta

-No te puedo asegurar nada -se mofo el erizo- camina de una buena vez

-Hmph, yo solo decía -contesto molesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresaban de su larga caminata por toda la planta baja de ese extraño lugar, encontrando muchas habitaciones, algo que al parecer era el comedor, lugares donde habían utensilios médicos, habitaciones repletas de juguetes, muñecos y demás, pero lo más intrigante fue hallar una habitación cerrada con llave, la cual era muy difícil de abrir

-¡Hey, Sonic!, me pregunto… ¿Qué abra detrás de aquella puerta que encontramos?, ¿Será algo que nos diga mas sobre este lugar? - interrogo curioso al erizo azul

-No lo sé Tails, pero sea lo que sea lo vamos a averiguar

-Y, ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos?, la puerta está cerrada y al parecer no hay forma de abrirla -hablo de manera sarcástica-

-Lo haremos Knuckles, con ayuda de los demás, lograremos abrirla y así saber que es este lugar -respondió con un dejo de molestia en su voz

-Yo opino que en cuanto termine esta tormenta, regresemos a casa y vayamos por Blaze y Silver para que nos ayuden a resolver esta situación -dijo el equidna

-Knuckles tiene razón, así podremos llegar a una mejor conclusión

-Pero, ¿Y Cream?, a ella no la podemos involucrar en esto –índico- saben tan bien como yo lo que le paso a su madre años atrás

-Tienes razón Sonic, pero… tampoco la podemos dejar sola -explico el zorrito- sé que es difícil, pero… es mejor que venga con nosotros y se distraiga de ese asunto

-Mejor esperemos a que nos reunamos con los otros y así tomamos una decisión respecto a esta situación, ¿Les parece? -resoplo arqueando una ceja- recuerden, la curiosidad mato al gato -se mofo, soltando pequeñas risitas

-De acuer...

Un extraño sonido interrumpió la respuesta de ambos, era muy extraño el nuevo ambiente que se había creado tan repentinamente, todo se sentía muy frio y la luz disminuía cada vez más, los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a un lugar donde pudiera haber luz, lo cual era muy difícil ya que era casi imposible mirar mas allá de su nariz

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿Por qué todo cambio tan repentinamente? -preguntó

-No lo sé Tails, esto es demasiado extraño

-Tienes mucha razón Sonic -mira hacia su alrededor- ¡Hey!, ¡miren!, ahí hay un poco de luz, vayamos a ver

-Si -respondieron al unisonó

Al llegar al lugar, lograron vislumbrar la extraña puerta que habían visto tiempo atrás, los tres se miraron extrañados, la luz se había ido en todo el lugar menos de ese lugar, justamente frente a la puerta.

De pronto se escucharon voces detrás de la puerta, pareciera como si estuvieran cantando.

-Esto me da muy mala espina

-Concuerdo contigo, será mejor alejarnos de aquí

\- Ohh vamos, no sean cobardes, ¿Qué tal si se trata de los demás?

-No lo creo Knuckles, esta puerta estaba cerrada desde que llegamos a este lugar -respondió seriamente el erizo azul

-Aparte, ¿Qué harían nuestros compañeros, dentro de una habitación como esa?- añadió el zorrito

-¿Jugarnos una inocente broma? -cuestiono sarcástico

-Jajaja, eso me lo creería de Rouge, pero de Shadow y Amy, jajaja ¡olvídalo! -se rio a carcajadas

-Hmph! –resoplo molesto- entonces entremos y veamos que es -respondió indignado

-Ohh vamos Knuckles, sabes que es verdad –se acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en la espada al molesto equidna

\- Sonic tiene razón –interrumpió el zorrito- Amy, tendría mucho miedo, tanto que no le daría tiempo de jugar una broma para asustarnos y Shadow, pues el… no se prestaría para este tipo de cosas - hizo una leve pausa- en cambio Rouge, bueno… ella

-¡SI, si!, ¡Ya entendí! –interrumpió enfadado al zorrito

"_Vengan aquí", "Juguemos a girar"_

La voz resonó por todo el lugar a la vez que una ola de aire helado apago todas las velas y cerro todas las ventanas, dejando una oscuridad abrumadora.

El sudor frio como el hielo se presento en todos los que se encontraban allí, todo se envolvió en un aspecto terrorífico, solo se podían escuchar los fuertes latidos de los corazones de esos tres individuos que amenazaban con salirse de su pecho, debido a ese ambiente que los rodeaba

"_Es de noche, es hora de jugar", "juguemos a girar"_

Las voces repetían lo mismo sin descanso alguno, las carcajadas de esos entes malignos se podían percibir por toda la planta baja, era casi imposible que los demás pudieran oírla, ya que se encontraban en la planta alta de ese lugar

-¿Q-q-quien eres tú? -se atrevió a preguntar el erizo azul

"_Somos aquellos que el mundo olvido", "juguemos a girar"- insistían constantemente, sin descanso alguno_

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros? y ¿A que se refieren con…-pero fue interrumpido por la mano del erizo azul, quien cubrió su boca por completo, evitando que pronunciara palabra alguna

-¿Qué pasa Sonic? -pregunto el equidna- ¿Acaso as descubierto algo?-susurro

Sonic asintió con la cabeza, después quito su mano de la boca del zorrito y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-¿Con que… quieren jugar, eh? -sonrió maliciosamente al voltear a un lado y lograr distinguir al erizo negro, dándole una idea para resolver el problema- de acuerdo, jugaremos, pero... Con nuestras reglas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!- grito el equidna

"_Bien, jugaremos a tu manera, tus reglas, nuestro juego_"-respondieron ante la propuesta del erizo, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones

_-tsk_, perfecto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigían escaleras abajo, cuando de pronto todas las luces se apagaron, todo se quedo en penumbras, lo único que se podía percibir eran sus latidos y las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaban tan desesperadamente

-Vayan a esa habitación-comando el erizo negro, señalando una de las habitaciones mas cercanas- yo iré a investigar lo que paso, no salgan hasta que yo regrese

-Ten cuidado –respondió seriamente la eriza rosa

Shadow la vio de reojo, asintiendo con la cabeza, luego de esto Rouge y Amy se dirigieron al lugar indicado por el erizo negro.

El erizo negro siguió su curso hacia la planta baja, pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros y otras voces, las cuales eran desconocidas para él.

Se acerco al barandal de la escalera y se coloco detrás de él, observando como el erizo azul ideaba algún tipo de plan, al parecer tenía algo que ver con esas extrañas voces que se oían sin cesar por toda la planta baja, de pronto sintió la mirada intensa de Sonic sobre él, dándole a entender que se trataba de un asunto delicado

-Con que…, jugaremos con entes malignos –murmuro divertido y con una expresión sarcástica en su rostro- _tsk, _esto se pone un poco interesante –sonrió maliciosamente ante la situación

Shadow bajo las escaleras sigilosamente hasta llegar a donde Sonic y los demás se encontraban, colocándose a un lado de los mismos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba ideando la mejor estrategia para poder salir de ahí sin que nadie saliera herido, era obvio que aquellos entes malignos no los dejarían ir tan fácilmente… "Si solo se tratara de mí, yo solo saldría rápido de aquí, pero… los demás no serian capaces de seguirme el paso, el único capaz de hacerlo sería Shadow, pero y los demás"- se cuestionaba constantemente el erizo azul, pero justamente en esos instantes la respuesta a su pregunta llego… el erizo negro se coloco a un lado suyo con aires de superioridad, eso indicaba que tenía un plan en mente – Bien… que comience el juego –susurro al viento

"_De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Cuáles son tus reglas?"_

-Shadow, ¿Tu qué opinas? –cuestiono al erizo negro

-Hmph –resoplo molesto- yo opino que nosotros dos nos encarguemos de esto… somos los más rápidos, así que, retémoslos a una carrera contra el tiempo

-De acuerdo… bien ya lo oyeron –exclamo, dirigiéndose a los entes

"_Si solo ustedes jugaran, entonces lo harán a cambio de la vida de sus compañeros" -_respondieron malévolamente, provocando que una corriente de aire, jalara a Knuckles y Tails al interior de la habitación

-¡Sonic! –gritaron llenos de horros

-No, Tails, Knuckles! –exclamo para ir tras ellos, pero fue detenido por el fuerte agarre del erizo negro, quien lo vio de manera desaprobatoria, después lo soltó y avanzo hacia donde pudiera ser escuchado por aquellos entes

-Dígannos ahora, ¿Cuáles son sus reglas? –Cuestiono el erizo negro- nosotros hemos declarado parte del juego, ahora ustedes dígannos el resto –ordeno seriamente

"_Veo que tienes carácter"_ –menciono uno de ellos- _"bien te diremos de que se trata el_ _juego"_ –hicieron una breve pausa- _"Sus amigos estarán ahí dentro, mientras ustedes se_ _esconden junto con sus otras dos compañeras"_ – sonrieron maliciosamente

-"Amy, Rouge" –pensaron al instante

"_Ohh… con que era cierto, eh?"_ –se mofaron- _"Si ustedes logran escapar de nosotros durante 2 horas, dejaremos que todos ustedes se vayan… pero, si logramos a alcanzarlos o, si atrapamos a una de sus amigas, el juego termina y sus amigos mueren"-_aseguraron de manera tétrica- _"Pero que quede bien claro, nadie puede salir de este lugar… no sin antes haber ganado el juego, quien lo haga perderá su vida al instante y provocara lo mismo en todos"_

-Estamos listos –respondieron al unisonó

"_Bien, entonces… que comience el juego"_

**Bueno hemos llegado al final de este entretenido capitulo... gracias por su atención, de seguro se preguntaran porque Amy aceptaría ir con Shadow en lugar de Sonic, entre otras preguntas mas (o tal vez no jajaj xD) En fin... tengan la certeza de que les explicare cada detalle... sin mas por hoy**

**Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día**

**Próximo cap: "Atrapados en el juego de la muerte"**


	2. Atrapados en el juego de la muerte

**Ya esta listo el segundo cap, antes que nada les pido perdón por la tardanza, de verdad lo siento, es solo que eh estado un poco ocupado y el internet ah estado fallando, en fin, espero que les agrade este cap =) **

**Agradezco a todos por sus reviews :3 son muy amables, de verdad se los agradezco, ya después responderé todos y cada uno de ellos**

**sin mas que decir, los dejo con el próximo cap de esta loca y rara historia =)**

**CHAPTER 2: ATRAPADOS EN EL JUEGO DE LA MUERTE**

Las voces contaban regresivamente con estruendo, ambos erizos sentían la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, los pensamientos y el sentimiento de sobrevivencia se hacían cada vez más presentes a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Tenían que salvar a sus amigos y volver con los demás

"_3… Su vida se acabara, 2… Su muerte está por llegar, 1… Es tarde para mirar atrás…, ahora ¡MUERAN!- gritaron las voces, anunciando el comienzo de ese juego de muerte_

Ambos erizos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la planta alta, para ganar un poco de tiempo y así idear un plan para ganar ese absurdo juego en el que se habían involucrado, igual que algunos años atrás

-Vayamos por las chicas… no podemos dejarlas solas –ordeno el erizo azul, mientras seguía corriendo

-Yo iré por ellas, tu encárgate de distraerlos –comando el erizo negro- "_esto será como _pelear contra el viento, ni siquiera sabemos donde están ni cuando atacaran, pero… aun así, debemos de hacer un esfuerzo… no permitiré que vuelva a suceder lo mismo otra vez" –pensaba el erizo negro con un sentimiento de culpabilidad

-Entonces hagámoslo –dijo el erizo azul, captando la atención de su compañero- Tu y yo sabemos más que nadie que esto no va a ser fácil… aunque ganemos el juego, uno de nosotros tendrá que morir –susurro por lo bajo, recordando el suceso de aquella vez

¡No, esta vez no! -grito el erizo negro, mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza- tengo una idea, pero… no podre hacerlo solo –confeso el erizo negro resignado- espero que no me decepciones _**faker**_–enfatizo lo ultimo con una mirada burlona

-¡Ja!, Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo –respondió entre risas- a excepción en la parte en la que yo soy el _faker –_puntualizode mala gana

-Eso es lo que eres –respondió cortante- a propósito –dijo para parar su marcha y voltear a ver al erizo azul- esta situación es muy parecida a la que nos ocurrió años atrás, ¿Lo recuerdas?, todo comenzó con un juego, pero… hay algo diferente respecto al juego

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –cuestiono, colocándose a un lado suyo

-Me refiero a que hace años, el juego fue muy distinto, al igual que los entes a quienes nos enfrentamos, al parecer… -dijo de manera pensativa- ellos se divierten con nosotros, porque de haber querido, nos hubieran asesinado desde el principio y no hubieran aceptado tus condiciones –suspiro profundamente- Sonic, este lugar tiene una historia cruel… o al menos eso es lo que pienso

-Tienes mucha razón Shadow… años atrás perdimos a Vainilla, debido a una imprudencia por parte nuestra… sin embargo, los únicos que saben al respecto somos tú, Silver, Amy y yo… y eso es algo de lo que no siento orgullo alguno

-Si, por eso… tenemos que salir de aquí y evitar que alguien más muera, la pregunta es… los entes, ¿Son buenos o malos?, nosotros los hemos catalogado como seres malignos, pero… en realidad lo son –cuestiono al erizo azul

-Pronto lo sabremos, por ahora… vayamos por nuestras amigas o perderemos el juego –dijo el erizo azul, guiñando un ojo- tratare de detenerlos –añadió, haciendo referencia a los entes

-Bien, no lo arruines _faker _–dijo como respuesta al erizo azul, después de eso salió a toda velocidad en dirección a la habitación donde dejo a las chicas antes de irse

-Eso es lo que espero –susurro a la nada, el erizo azul

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tenían ni la menor idea de donde estaban, ni siquiera podían ver nada, la luz era demasiado tenue, por lo cual, era muy difícil lograr vislumbrar algo.

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto el zorrito

-No lo sé Tails, pero será mejor salir de aquí –respondió- este lugar no me da buena espina –parpadeo un par de veces, buscando una posible salida, entre toda esa densa oscuridad- ¡mira!, allá hay una salida, vayamos a averiguar –comando el equidna

De pronto un aire helado inundo el lugar, provocando un sentimiento de terror en ambos

-"_Juguemos a girar, es de noche, es hora de jugar, juguemos girar_ –Se escucho decir por todos lados- _al que llore le cortaran el cuello, juguemos a girar, dime ¿Quién esta atrás de ti?"_

De pronto varias siluetas comenzaron a salir de entre las tinieblas. Poco a poco, esas siluetas comenzaron a tener forma, provocando que Tails y Knuckles se impactaran al momento en que lograron distinguir quienes eran los dueños de aquellas siluetas

-Pero si son… ¿niños? –Exclamo con asombro el zorrito

-No lo puedo creer, pero si son tan pequeños… ¿Cómo es que…? -pronuncio el equidna anonadado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

"_Somos aquellos que el mundo olvido, juguemos a girar", "Somos aquellos a quienes les arrancaron su felicidad, solo por conseguir fines egoístas"_

-Eh?, ¿A que se refieren?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad? –cuestionó el zorrito confundido

En ese momento uno de los niños se acerco a ellos, tenía un aspecto muy triste, era un niño pequeño como de unos 5 años, vestía un traje azul, estaba descalzo y su cara estaba llena de polvo

_-"Hace muchos años, unas personas muy malas, nos arrebataron todo lo que teníamos, nos alejaron de nuestras familias y nos trajeron aquí, convirtiéndonos en huérfanos indefensos_ –comenzó a decir el niño- _nadie sabía que era lo que "ellos" querían, todos los días jugábamos a girar, todos los días "ellos", se llevaban al niño que perdiera el juego, cuando se iban nunca regresaban_ –prosiguió el niño, con una mirada triste- _uno por uno fuimos perdiendo,-dijo con la voz entrecortada- después de haber perdido, nos llevaban a un cuarto muy oscuro, donde solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba el lugar, había muchas maquinas y frascos, cuyo contenido no recuerdo… _-hizo una leve pausa- _al llegar ahí, "ellos" se ponían a nuestro alrededor, con cuchillos afilados tras sus espaldas, después empezaban a jugar a girar y cuando perdías, -la vista del niño mostro terror al llegar a esa parte del relato- "ellos" acababan con nuestras vidas"_

-¿Pero porque hacen esto?, ¿Por qué quieren acabar con nuestras vidas?-interrogo el equidna

-Nosotros solo queremos jugar, queremos descansar en paz, recuperar todo lo que perdimos –respondió una niña un poco más grande, vestía un traje verde con encajes amarillos

-¿Pero nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto?, ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? –pronuncio el zorrito, tratando de llegar a una solución, al momento en que colocaba cada pieza en su lugar, analizando cada detalle importante

\- Ustedes son los únicos capaces de derrotarlo a _"el"-_respondió el niño

\- _"El",_ ¿Quién es _"él"_? y ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir con todo esto? –pregunto el zorrito, cada vez mas confundido

_-"El", es el único ente malvado que vive en este orfanato, es el espíritu de las personas que nos hicieron esto, todas sus ambiciones y pecados están encerrados en "el", por eso debe de ser derrotado, al parecer el anda tras sus amigos,_ -dijeron todos los niños al unisonó- _ese espíritu usa nuestro mismo lema, para atraer a todos lo que entren aquí, después los reta a un juego extraño en el que deja que el visitante elija sus reglas, después deja que se confíen, hasta tal punto de creer que todo es una broma, entonces, solo entonces… -_hicieron una pausa- _el les arrebata su vida y se come sus almas_

-Oh no…-exclamaron ambos

-Es exactamente lo que trata de hacer con Sonic y Shadow –murmuro el equidna

_-"No tienen mucho tiempo, tienen que destruir la fuente del mal, solo así lograran salvar a sus amigos"_

\- ¿Por qué nos están ayudando?, no se supone que ustedes están del lado de _"el"-_cuestiono el equidna con cierta desconfianza

_-"Nosotros solo queremos ser libres y solo podremos serlo si "el", es derrotado, somos niños sin una vida… no tenemos el derecho de quitársela a alguien más que no tuvo la culpa de lo que nos paso _–respondió la niña con una sonrisa triste_"_

-Gracias….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay…. Qué horror, este lugar me pone los nervios de punta –se quejo la eriza rosa- aggg, por que Shadow tardara tanto en volver

-Tranquila, estas comenzando a fastidiarme, -exclamo la murciélaga- ya llegara, de seguro ah de estar con Sonic investigando el lugar, como la vez anterior, años atrás… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ni cómo olvidarlo –respondió la eriza con una expresión de tristeza- lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tuvimos que volver a caer en este tipo de trampas?, ¿Por qué nos volvimos a topar con entes asesinos? –pregunto la eriza, mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

-Oye, tranquila… deja de llorar –ánimo la murciélaga, dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Pero…

Un extraño ruido interrumpió a la eriza, un estruendo ensordecedor que retumbaba en todo el lugar, lo que provoco que un mal recuerdo viniera a la mente de la eriza rosa

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK**

Todos corrían por los largos pasillos sin detenerse, varios ruidos aterradores los perseguían a cada paso, pero a pesar de eso, no se atrevían a detenerse

-¡Corran!, ¡No se detengan por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos! –grito el erizo azul

-¡Yo no iré a ningún lado!, ¡Quiero quedarme a tu lado! –exclamo la eriza rosa

-Esto no está en discusión Amy, ve con Tails y los demás, estarás más segura con ellos –regaño el erizo azul

-Pero….

En ese momento varias sombras inundaron todo el lugar, oscureciéndolo todo a su paso

-Demonios –mascullo el erizo negro- _faker_, tenemos que actuar y ¡Rápido!

-¡Sí!, -respondió el erizo azul, con una expresión seria, luego volteo hacia la eriza rosa- Amy, tu iras con Cream, Vainilla, Blaze y Tails, sin discusiones ni quejas, ¿Entendiste?

-Si…. Suerte Sonic –se despidió la eriza con preocupación

\- ¡Sonic! –llamo el erizo plateado

-¡Vete!, ¡Ahora! –comando el erizo azul, mientras se alejaba velozmente hacia donde se encontraba el erizo plateado

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Iré a ver qué pasa –interrumpió la murciélaga

-¡No!, -exclamo la eriza rosa, tomando a la murciélaga del brazo- no vayas, mejor esperemos a que llegue Shadow

-¡Ja!, olvídalo, yo iré a investigar, tu quédate aquí y espera a que vuelva

-Está bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmm, ya es muy tarde, la tormenta término desde hace tiempo, ya es hora de que los demás regresen –dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz, mientras veía por una de las ventanas

-Tranquila Cream, estarán bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –le sonrió amenamente el erizo plateado

-Silver –lo llamo- creo que deberíamos ir a ver lo que pasa, ¿No crees? –exclamo la gata lila, con los ojos entreabiertos

-¿Crees que sea necesario hacerlo? –cuestionó el erizo plateado- Blaze, ellos saben cuidarse solos, nada les va a pasar

-Yo diría que sí, este lugar no me da buena espina, además –menciono la gata lila, captando la atención del erizo y de la conejita- es la primera vez que venimos a este lugar

-Sí, tienes razón,-exclamo el erizo- venimos aquí desde el incidente de años atrás –bajo la mirada, al recordar el horrible suceso

-Tranquilo Silver, mejor vayamos a ver qué es lo que ah ocurrido –tranquilizo la gata lila

-Pero, ¿Y Cream?

Ambos voltearon a ver a la conejita que permanecía callada mientras ellos conversaban, quien al sentir la mirada de ambos les dedico una dulce sonrisa

-No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien –dijo la conejita con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- vayan –completo por ultimo

-De ninguna manera te quedaras aquí sola, los tres iremos a buscar a los otros –exclamo Blaze

-Muy bien, gracias –exclamo con una sonrisa

-De nada Cream

Los tres salieron de la pequeña casa en la que estaban y se dirigieron hacia el bosque, después de un largo caminar, al fin lograron distinguir algo a lo lejos, provocándoles una sensación de confusión, ya que… no era común encontrar una construcción en medio de un denso bosque

Al acercarse más al extraño lugar, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del erizo plateado, al recordar el suceso de años atrás

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK**

Todo estaba oscuro, el, Knuckles, Sonic y Shadow se habían quedado ahí para tratar de detener al ente que quería acabar con sus vidas

"_¡Todos morirán!, ¡No hay escapatoria!" –_rugía fuertemente, al momento en que daba alaridos y los atacaba

-¡Sonic, cuidado!, -grito el erizo plateado

-¡Esto es inútil!, no creo que soportemos más tiempo, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo enfrentarnos a esta cosa! –exclamo el equidna, mientras esquivaba las ondas de energía que el ente generaba, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que no sabía cuándo, donde, como, ni a quien atacaría

-¡Cállate!, ¡Tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo!, -grito el erizo negro irritado

De pronto una gran ola de energía los lanzo a todos, provocando que se estrellaran contra las paredes

-Demonios –mascullo el erizo negro, al momento en que volteo a ver el pasillo, por el cual todos los demás se habían marchado, al hacerlo se alarmo al notar que esas sombras eran solo una distracción para que no pudieran proteger a sus amigos

A la distancia, se encontraba Cream, Vainilla y Amy, quienes habían sido alcanzadas por unas sombras, las cuales las tenían rodeadas

-¡Amy! –Llamo el erizo azul

-¡Sonic, ayuda! –grito la eriza rosa con una expresión de terror

Todos corrieron en dirección al pasillo, tratando de esquivar las ondas de energía que se esparcían por todo el lugar

"_¡Inútiles, ustedes no son capaces de hacerme nada!" -_rugió la sombra, lanzándoles una fuerte cantidad de energía, paralizándolos en el acto, todo se convirtió en oscuridad y en fuertes gritos de frustración y terror

-¡Maldito!, déjalas libres… -hablo con dificultad el erizo negro

"_¿Y que si no lo hago?, ¿Acaso tu, me vas a detener?, Ja… No me hagas reír"_

-_Control Chaos –_exclamo el erizonegro

"_No escaparas tan fácilmente"_

-¡Es tu última advertencia, suéltalas ahora! –advirtió el erizo azul, mientras intentaba moverse

-Ya lo oíste, déjalas ir –dijo el erizo plateado, al momento en que sus ojos se tornaban de color azul agua al igual que toda la luz que rodeaba su cuerpo

El erizo negro caminaba con cautela, mientras los demás distraían a la sombra….

Hasta que…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Silver, despierta –llamo la gata lila

-Oh disculpa, lo lamento, es solo que este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos –se disculpo el erizo plateado

-Lo sé a mí tampoco, -suspiro

-Bien entremos –comando el erizo- vamos Cream, no te quedes atrás

-Está bien –respondió la conejita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-"Mi señor, todo está saliendo como lo planeamos, mis inútiles compañeros les revelaron toda la verdad a los visitantes, sin percatarse de mi traición"_

_-"Perfecto, muy pronto todos ellos morirán y servirán para completar lo que inicie"_

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el cap n.n**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia, por favor háganmela saber =) bueno me despido, hasta el próximo cap! =D**

**Capitulo 3: La historia de la traición y la perdición ;)**


	3. LaHistoria de la Traicion y la Perdicion

**Holaa!, antes que nada, lamento no haber subido el cap antes :( eh tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer y no eh tenido tiempo de nada, perdonen la tardanza, de enserio u.u y gracias por su pasciencia**

**Bueno, aquí les explico varias cosas para que entiendan un poco mas el rollo de esta historia, lo eh hecho mas largo que los demás, debido a la tardanza, bien ojala y les guste**

**Y una vez mas, disculpen tanta tardanza, debería colgarme e irme lejos u.u , sin mas que decir, los dejo con el cap**

"_SONIC"_

_Ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la pérdida de Vainilla._

_Siendo sincero… creo que debí hacer algo, sin embargo, no pude hacer nada, desde el incidente de años atrás, nada ah sido igual. Sé que muchos se preguntaran… ¿Qué hacíamos dentro de una casa aparentemente encantada?, la respuesta es muy sencilla,_

_Verán…_

_Nosotros nos encargábamos de resolver misterios, enfrentar cualquier cosa… al principio todo era divertido, solo íbamos a lugares antiguos y abandonados e investigábamos su historia, aunque no tuviéramos motivo alguno para hacerlo… Solo algunos, claro_

_Los únicos que realizábamos este extraño pasatiempo éramos, Silver, Knuckles, Tails y yo, nunca invitábamos a los demás, ya que sabíamos perfectamente que nadie compartía nuestras mismas diversiones…._

_Hasta que… un día tan normal como cualquier otro, llego una carta muy extraña a la casa de Tails, decidí hablar al respecto con Silver, así sabríamos que hacer. Creímos que se trataba de algún tipo de trabajo o en dicho caso… una aventura, así que invitamos a todos los demás, diciéndoles que se trataba de una pequeña convivencia, para que todos nos divirtiéramos… o al menos eso era lo que pensábamos_

_Nos reunimos en la casa de Vainilla, para discutir sobre todo lo que llevaríamos para nuestra supuesta "convivencia", los únicos que sabían del verdadero motivo por el que nos habíamos reunido eran Silver, Shadow y Amy, a los últimos dos tuve que contarles el verdadero motivo, en especial a Amy ya que no quería que confundiera esta aventura grupal con una cita y, a Shadow ya que se reusaba a acompañarnos y odio admitirlo, pero… lo necesitaríamos en caso de que las cosas se complicaran o pasara algo, ya que la historia de aquel lugar tenía algo de muy mala espina, en fin.._

_Luego de eso nos dirigimos hacia el lugar indicado en la carta…. Aun no entiendo porque no investigamos más acerca de esa carta o de quien la habría enviado, creo que fuimos unos tontos_

_Desde ese incidente…. Creo que todos perdimos parte de nuestro brillo, la frialdad está formando parte de nuestra actitud en ciertas ocasiones, todo se ah complicado y ahora tontamente volvimos a caer en una dichosa casa con entes que nos quieren ver muertos…_

_Que irónico, tantos años tratando de evadir todo esto y, al final todo fue en vano…_

Y lo peor de todo, es que todo comenzó por culpa mía…

"_SILVER"_

_Desde que llegamos a este lugar, miles de malos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente…._

_En cierto modo me siento culpable por lo sucedido años atrás, siempre lo mencionamos…pero, ninguno de nosotros nos atrevemos a contar algo al respecto_

_Nuestro pequeño pasatiempo se convirtió en una pesadilla…_

_Todo comenzó una tarde soleada, recuerdo que ese día estaba sentado en un parque… no tenía nada que hacer, así que, me limite a observar el paisaje y a pasearme en uno de los columpios. Después de un largo rato mire un rayo azul que se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba, sin duda se trataba de Sonic, me levante pesadamente del columpio y me estire un poco, al verlo más de cerca note algo raro en la expresión de su cara… tenía algo diferente, espere a que me explicara su repentina aparición y su extraña expresión…_

_Me explico todo con detalle, al principio dude en acompañarlo y hacer lo que él sugería, pero… no tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que… acepte su propuesta de aventurarnos en casas o lugares abandonados y buscar algo de diversión en aquellos lugares tan lúgubres_

_No sé como llego a convencerme, fue extraño… luego de esa pequeña platica, el se fue como rayo hacia la casa de Tails y después iría a por Knuckles._

_Al día siguiente, nos reunimos en la casa de Tails y nos dirigimos a muchas casas, edificios, construcciones, etc.… etc., este pasatiempo duro unas semanas o incluso más, todo parecía ir bien, nada fuera de lo común…_

_Así que un día cuando regresamos a la casa de Tails, yo decidí irme a un lugar más tranquilo, adentrándome un poco al bosque y recostándome en un árbol cercano._

_Tras un momento de haberme quedado dormido, escuche unos pasos a lo lejos, provocando que me levantara de golpe, al hacerlo note que se trataba de Sonic, nunca supe de donde saco la carta que llevaba en la mano, pero vi su entusiasmo, era obvio que le agradaba la idea de ir a una casa abandonada, que aparentemente tenía una historia muy tentadora…. Así que… invitamos a todos, convenciéndolos de que solo se trataba de una simple "convivencia", pero mis dudas fueron las que nos obligaron a involucrar a Shadow en esto…. Si las cosas se complicaban, lo necesitaríamos a él…_

_Todavía me arrepiento de no haber hecho caso a mis instintos y continuar con esta locura..._

"_AMY"_

_Aún me cuesta trabajo aceptar la pérdida de Vainilla, creo que ese incidente nos cambio la vida a todos, nuestras emociones son muy diferentes…ahora_

_Tal vez estén confundidos, ya que ninguno de nosotros a contado lo sucedido, bien…. Ahora mismo resolveré sus dudas_

_Estaba en casa de Cream, ayudándola a hornear unas galletas y pequeños pastelillos, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono, yo fui contestar ya que Vainilla había salido a comprar algunas cosas y Cream estaba sacando las bandejas del horno. Al contestar note que se trataba de Sonic, eh de admitir que me encanto escuchar su voz…_

_El menciono algo acerca de una __**aventura grupal, **__haciendo gran énfasis en lo último… lo que me puso realmente feliz a excepción de la parte en la que mencionaba la palabra "grupal", yo hubiera preferido una cita_

_Sonic me explico todo con detalle, al principio dude. Pero, estar con Sonic era un sueño, así que acepte sin pensarlo dos veces, colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a por Cream_

_Comenzamos a empacar todo, fue entonces cuando Vainilla llego._

_Cream le conto sobre nuestro pequeño viajecillo a lo cual no respondí nada, simplemente me dedique a sonreír y a asentir ante cualquier pregunta por parte de ella…Aun me arrepiento de no haber dicho nada_

_Salimos de la casa hacia el lugar indicado por Sonic, "La Casa de Tails"_

_Vainilla decidió acompañarnos, ya que había preparado algo especial para todos_

_Al llegar a la casa de Tails nos dirigimos a la sala, repartimos las galletas, los pastelillos y la comida que preparo Vainilla. Al mirar por la habitación note la presencia de Shadow, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño pero no le tome más importancia y de inmediatamente busque a Sonic con la mirada, al verlo me inundo una gran felicidad, así que corrí hacia él y lo estreche fuertemente_

_Después de un tiempo todos salimos hacia nuestra aventura, durante todo el transcurso del viaje no me pude acercar a Sonic, el se encontraba muy ocupado hablando de algo con Silver y Shadow, supuse que era algo importante así que deje de molestar_

_Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una casa un tanto grande, todos se quedaron observando fijamente la construcción, todo se veía normal, nada fuera de lo común_

_Entramos todos y nos dirigimos a un espacio en donde pudiéramos comer los bocadillos que habíamos preparado…._

_Silver, Shadow, Sonic y Knuckles, nos dijeron que iban a observar mejor el lugar y que volverían más tarde, quise acompañar a Sonic, pero él se negó, al igual que los demás_

_Así que opte por quedarme con los demás, Vainilla, Cream, Blaze y Tails quien comenzó a comer con nosotras_

_Se me hizo extraño que Rouge no nos hubiera acompañado, ya que siempre estaba con Knuckles, discutiendo o haciéndolo enojar_

_Nunca me imagine lo que pasaría ese día, en esa pequeña "aventura grupal"…. Una aventura, con un gran precio por pagar _

"_SHADOW"_

_De que me sirve ser la forma de vida perfecta, si ni siquiera pude salvar a Vainilla es día…._

_Cada uno hemos contado parte de lo que sucedió aquel día, pero… _

_Ahora les revelare algo, que estoy seguro, no se lo esperaban de mí…._

_Estaba en mi casa acostado sobre el sofá sin nada que hacer, entonces alguien llamo a mi puerta, me levante de mala gana y me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir_

_Al abrir la puerta logre distinguir a Silver y al faker de Sonic, me sorprendió que fueran a mi casa, así que los deje pasar no muy contento y nos dirigimos a la sala para conversar_

_Me recosté en el sofá y escuche desinteresadamente lo que me decían, hasta que algo me llamo la atención, entreabrí los ojos mostrando un poco más de interés, al parecer ellos necesitaban de mi ayuda pero… ¿por qué?, ¿para qué?, la curiosidad me invadió un poco, así que les preste atención, al terminar de oír toda esa aburrida y extraña historia, pensé que era algo fuera de lo común, al principio me negué rotundamente a acompañarlos, creía que eso era una locura tremenda y que de seguro nada bueno iba a resultar de este viajecillo… al parecer tenía razón, pero a pesar de mis dudas acepte, aun no sé realmente porque lo hice, tal vez fue mi curiosidad, tal vez mi orgullo, no… no lo creo, el sentimiento que me embargo en ese momento ,no tenía nada que ver, simplemente sentí que los tenía que ayudar…_

_Suena algo extraño proviniendo de mí, pero sentí la necesidad de protegerlos… _

_Salimos de mi casa en dirección a la casa de Tails, al llegar pude ver a todos los amigos del faker, no pude creer que hayan invitado a todos a este loco viaje, en ese momento entendí porque necesitaban mi ayuda, suspire resignado y me dirigí hacia uno de los sillones de al fondo, me senté pesadamente y cerré los ojos por un momento pero los abrí de golpe al escuchar la voz de alguien, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y ahí entrando por el marco de la puerta pude distinguir a Cream, Vainilla y la eriza rosa, Rose, me sorprendí al verlas, ya que no esperaba que el faker las hubiera invitado, me encogí de hombros y volví a recostarme, restándole importancia a la situación._

_Después de varias horas transcurridas, por fin salimos de la casa de Tails, yo iba al frente junto con Sonic y Silver, estábamos hablando sobre lo que haríamos al llegar al lugar indicado en la carta, en varias ocasiones volteaba en dirección a la eriza rosa, no sé porque lo hacía, simplemente era algo que no podía evitar, en fin, le reste importancia y escuche lo estaban diciendo los demás_

_Al llegar, logramos distinguir una gran construcción, entramos y Vainilla y las demás, empezaron a buscar un lugar para comer los bocadillos que habían preparado, Tails se quedo con ellas y nosotros fuimos a revisar el lugar, Rose intento acompañarnos, con la intención de estar al lado de Sonic, pero todos nos negamos a que nos acompañara, ya que no sabíamos lo que pudiera pasar al explorar el lugar, lo que no pensamos fue que, alguno de nosotros se quedara junto a Tails en caso de alguna emergencia_

_Gran error…_

_Caminamos por todo el lugar, revisando cada detalle, cada puerta, ventana, pared, etc., etc. _

_Todo parecía normal, hasta que todo se oscureció de repente, varias risas inundaron el lugar, provocando que un terrorífico ambiente se formara_

_Un sudor frio recorría nuestra espina dorsal, no sabíamos que hacer, no podíamos ver absolutamente nada, tras un tiempo las risas fueron aumentando, hasta que se logro escuchar una débil pronunciación, al principio no escuchaba claramente, pero luego la comprendí a la perfección, "Huele a muerte, el tiempo ah llegado", un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no supe cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, me quede estático en shock, hasta que un grito atronador me saco de mi trance, ese grito lo conocía muy bien, era… "Rose", dije levemente para salir corriendo en dirección a donde ella y los demás se encontraban, los demás me siguieron confundidos por mi reacción, los ignore y continúe mi carrera, al llegar pude distinguir a Tails, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, mientras que Vainilla, Cream y Rose, estaban en un rincón, tratando de protegerse._

_Busque con la mirada a lo que estaba provocando todo esto y vi a varias sombras, no sabía que eran, pero no muy lejos, se encontraba Blaze, con hematomas que se lograban distinguir a simple vista…._

_En eso Silver fue corriendo en dirección hacia ella, ignorando por completo la presencia de las sombras…._

_Lo cual empero la situación_

"_SILVER"_

_Corrí hacia ella, no me importaba nada, solo quería ver que ella estuviera a salvo, al llegar la tome en mis brazos y la lleve junto con las demás, de pronto escuche un sonido atronador, el cual provenía de atrás, voltee para verificar de que se trataba y pude ver a Shadow deteniendo una bola de energía que se dirigía directo a mí, me sorprendí mucho al verlo ahí, arriesgándose solo para que llevara a Blaze a salvo, hasta donde se encontraban las demás._

_De la impresión no note que llevaba mucho tiempo parado sin moverme de ahí, hasta que el sonido de los gritos de Shadow me despertó_

"_¡Muévete!, ¡que no tengo todo tu tiempo! –me grito molesto_

_Así que lleve a Blaze con las demás, en cuanto me quite del camino, Shadow soltó la bola de energía y esta se estrello en una de las paredes _

_Sonic se unió a mí, fue entonces cuando decidimos quedarnos para detener las sombras y que ellas pudieran escapar, tome a Blaze y Sonic fue a por Tails, vimos sus heridas y los despertamos, cuando ellos despertaron, se los encargamos a Vainilla y salimos corriendo en dirección a las sombras, teníamos que evitar que causaran daños_

_-¡Corran!, ¡No se detengan por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos! –grito el erizo azul_

_-¡Yo no iré a ningún lado!, ¡Quiero quedarme a tu lado! –exclamo la eriza rosa_

_-Esto no está en discusión Amy, ve con Tails y los demás, estarás más segura con ellos –regaño el erizo azul_

_-Pero…._

_En ese momento varias sombras inundaron todo el lugar, oscureciéndolo todo cada vez más_

_-Demonios –mascullo el erizo negro- faker, tenemos que actuar y ¡Rápido!_

_-¡Sí!, -respondió Sonic, con una expresión seria, luego volteo hacia Amy- Amy, tu iras con Cream, Vainilla, Blaze y Tails, sin discusiones ni quejas, ¿Entendiste? _

_-Si…. Suerte Sonic –se despidió Amy, con preocupación_

_\- ¡Sonic! –lo llame, ya que se estaba tardando demasiado y necesitábamos ayuda_

_-¡Vete!, ¡Ahora! –le ordeno Sonic, mientras se alejaba velozmente hacia donde nos encontrábamos_

"_AMY"_

_Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente, reíamos y esperábamos a que los demás regresaran, en eso todo se oscureció, no sabíamos que era lo que pasaba, Blaze y Tails fueron a ver lo que pasaba, pero algo los empujo con gran fuerza, haciendo que volaran y se estrellaran contra las paredes, cayendo pesadamente al suelo_

_Las sombras se acercaron hacia nosotras y el miedo me inundo, provocando que gritara estruendosamente, ni Blaze ni Tails podían moverse, estaban demasiado débiles como para levantarse, Cream, Vainilla y yo, nos colocamos en el rincón de las paredes, esperando a que alguien viniera a salvarnos de aquellas sombras tan horrorosas_

_Fue entonces cuando mire a lo lejos a Silver, vi como tomaba a Blaze entre sus brazos, sin percatarse de las sombras que estaban detrás, de pronto una de ellas lanzo una gran bola de energía, quise advertirle, pero me sorprendí al ver a Shadow deteniendo esa gran bola de energía, no lo podía creer, el estaba arriesgando su vida por Silver y Blaze, ese pensamiento me dio un rayo fugaz de felicidad, pero no duro tanto, ya que después de eso aparecieron los demás y nos dieron la orden de irnos de ahí lo más pronto posible, Sonic trajo a Tails y Silver a Blaze, después de eso yo discutí brevemente con Sonic, yo quería quedarme a su lado, pero él se negó, así que tuve que acceder a su orden_

_Salí corriendo de ese lugar junto a los demás, Vainilla logro despertar a Blaze y Tails, quienes se colocaron al frente, por si algo llegara a ocurrir, les dije que no hicieran eso, ya que aun estaban muy débiles, pero ambos se negaron a quedarse atrás, ellos querían protegernos a toda costa, retrocedí con Cream y Vainilla, y seguimos la marcha, no tardamos mucho en encontrarnos con más de las sombras, quisimos regresar pero ya nos tenían rodeados, unas cuantas sombras atacaban a Blaze y Tails, mientras que las demás nos tenían rodeadas contra la pared, "este es el fin", fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, al ver como caían los mascullados y débiles cuerpos de Tails y Blaze…_

"_Todo termino"..._

"_SHADOW"_

_Todo estaba oscuro, todos tratábamos de detener a las sombras, las que al parecer, querían acabar con nuestras vidas_

"_¡Todos morirán!, ¡No hay escapatoria!" –se escucho rugir, al momento en que sonaron alaridos y varios ataques fueron lanzados hacia nosotros_

_-¡Sonic, cuidado!, -grito Silver a lo lejos_

_-¡Esto es inútil!, no creo que soportemos más tiempo, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo enfrentarnos a esta cosa! –exclamo Knuckles, mientras esquivaba las ondas de energía que el ente generaba, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que no sabía cuándo, donde, como, ni a quien atacaría _

_-¡Cállate!, ¡Tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo!, -le grite con gran irritación en la voz_

_De pronto una gran ola de energía nos lanzo a todos, provocando que nos estrelláramos contra las paredes_

_-Demonios –masculle, al momento en que voltee a ver el pasillo, por donde todos los demás se habían marchado, al hacerlo me alarme al notar que esas sombras eran solo una distracción para que no pudiéramos proteger a nuestros compañeros_

_A la distancia, se encontraba Cream, Vainilla y Amy, quienes habían sido alcanzadas por unas sombras, las cuales las tenían rodeadas_

_-¡Amy! –Llamo el faker de Sonic_

_-¡Sonic, ayuda! –grito Amy con gran terror en su voz_

_Todos corrimos en dirección al pasillo, tratando de esquivar las ondas de energía que se esparcían por todo el lugar_

"_¡Inútiles, ustedes no son capaces de hacerme nada!" -rugió la sombra, lanzándonos una fuerte cantidad de energía, paralizándolos en el acto, todo se convirtió en oscuridad y en fuertes gritos de frustración y terror_

_-¡Maldito!, déjalas libres… -hable con gran dificultad, debido al golpe_

"_¿Y que si no lo hago?, ¿Acaso tu, me vas a detener?, Ja… No me hagas reír"_

_-Control Chaos –exclame, para desaparecer y dirigirme a un lugar un poco apartado, para poder idear un plan_

_-¡Es tu última advertencia, suéltalas ahora! – advirtió el faker _

_-Ya lo oíste, déjalas ir –dijo Silver, al momento en que sus ojos se tornaban de color azul agua, al igual que toda la luz que rodeaba su cuerpo_

_Caminaba con cautela, mientras los demás distraían a la sombras, tenía que salvarlos de alguna manera, todos teníamos que salir de ahí, todo iba bien, _Hasta que…

"_No escaparas tan fácilmente"- escuche decir a mis espaldas, junto con una risita que provoco un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo_

_-Hmph, Eso está por verse–me mofe, sin importarme las consecuencias_

"_Maldito bastardo" –escuche por parte de esa extraña voz, luego sentí un gran golpe que me hizo volar por los aires, me mantuve firme y caí en pie, me reí de lo débil que fue el golpe, voltee hacia arriba y vi como una gran cantidad de bolas de energía se dispersaban por todo el lugar, unas en dirección a Amy, Vainilla y Cream, otras a los cuerpos inertes de Tails y Blaze y las demás hacia, el faker, Silver y Knuckles, no sabía qué hacer_

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, bloqueando varias bolas de energía con mi "chaos blast", me dirigí hacia Tails y Blaze, los tome lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo en dirección hacia Amy, Cream y Vainilla, llegue a tiempo para desviar algunas bolas de energía, deje a Tails y a Blaze junto con Vainilla, después fui a ayudar a los demás_

_Silver reflectaba varias bolas de energía y con una pequeña señal me dijo que escapara de ahí con todos, que los mantuviera a salvo mientras el continuaba rechazando los ataques de las sombras, a lo cual yo accedí, me di la vuelta y les indique a ellas, que era hora de salir de ahí, tome a Blaze y a Tails y nos fuimos rápidamente de ahí, fue entonces cuando sentí un gran golpe en el cuello, caí pesadamente al suelo, protegiendo los cuerpos débiles, sin soltarlos en ningún momento, levante la mirada y logre distinguir a una gran sombra con destellos purpuras, no dude en atacarlo, pero pare al ver una mueca reflejada entre toda esa oscuridad_

_La sombra levanto su brazo y lanzo varias bolas de energía, aleje tantas como pude de mis compañeros, pero no me di cuenta que una de ellas iba directo hacia mí, estaba tan concentrado en proteger a mis amigos, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cuidar mi espalda, de pronto, algo tibio recorría mi cuerpo, no hacía falta mirar la herida para saber que se trataba de algo grave, caí al suelo, mientras mi vista se nublaba poco a poco, vi a la sombra lista para darme el golpe final, intente levantarme, pero me resulto inútil, la herida era demasiado profunda como para evitar un ataque igual al anterior, la sombra estaba lista para acabar conmigo, en ese instante, lance un Chaos Spear, ganando tiempo_

_Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia mis compañeros, tenía que sacarlos de ahí de alguna forma_

_Al estar a unos cuantos pasos de Cream, sentí un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, voltee a ver al causante y logre distinguir a aquella sombra con destellos purpuras_

_Salí disparado, estrellándome fuertemente contra la pared_

_Era el golpe final, no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo estaba completamente dañado, solo había una solución, me eleve del suelo y me puse en posición de ataque, trataría de detener el ataque o aunque sea desviarlo lejos, tenía muy pocas probabilidades de lograrlo pero tenía que intentarlo_

"_SONIC"_

_Nunca pensé que al llegar a ese lugar todo se iba a complicar…_

_Mis compañeros ya han revelado gran cantidad de la historia, pero yo les diré lo que paso después de que Shadow decidió salvar a alguien en lugar de a el mismo, a partir de esa acción perdimos a uno de los nuestros y a la vez, se salvaron cinco del borde de la muerte_

_Luchábamos incansablemente, teníamos que salir de ahí…_

_Silver se encargaba de reflectar las bolas de energía, yo corría y las evadía lo más rápido posible _

_En eso, Knuckles volteo a ver a Shadow y logro distinguir la herida que le causaba serios problemas, chorreaban varios hilos de sangre_

_-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Shadow!- exclamó el equidna, pero una bola de energía lo lanzo lejos de ahí, inmovilizándolo por completo, al parecer no quería que nadie fuera a brindarle ayuda a Shadow_

_-"No lo harás, ninguno de ustedes podrá salvarlo de su cruel destino"- exclamaron burlonas las sombras_

_Después de eso, el ataque fue más agresivo, corría por todos lados, evitando cualquier golpe, quería ayudar a Shadow, pero… ¿cómo?_

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito lleno de horror junto con un gran estruendo, "¡Amy!", pensé rápidamente, voltee al instante y quede impactado al presenciar la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos, no lo podía creer_

_-Shadow… _

_Shadow estaba muy debilitado, pero al ver que la sombra apunto hacia Amy, no dudo en interferir y recibir todo el impacto, quedando inmóvil en el suelo y con una gran cantidad de sangre a su alrededor _

_Luego de eso corrí velozmente sin importarme nada, Silver me imito y me ayudo a pasar sin problemas, pero antes de que yo llegara, la sombra estaba lista para volver a disparar directamente hacia Shadow, para darle el golpe final, al parecer lo que él hizo lo había hecho enfurecer, aumente la velocidad, pero no lo lograría, no podría llegar a tiempo, varias sombras se interpusieron y Silver estaba muy ocupado con otras mas_

_Mire con gran impotencia aquella escena_

_-¡Shadow!, ¡Reacciona estúpido!, ¡Tienes que resistir!, ¡Te van a matar!, ¡Shadow!- comencé a gritar desesperadamente, no entendía el porqué, simplemente no quería verlo morir, no de esa manera_

_La sombra comenzó a reírse, Amy abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de Shadow, al momento en que derramaba varias lagrimas, de pronto se escucho un estallido, la bola de energía iba directo hacia Shadow, no había nada que hacer_

_Justo cuando la bola de energía iba a estrellarse contra Shadow, Vainilla se puso frente a ellos, Shadow quiso detenerla, pero no pudo despertar a tiempo, la bola ya la había alcanzado…._

_-Vainilla…. ¡Noooo!-grito eufórico_

_Miro con furia a las sombras y una luz verde cubrió todo el lugar, las sombras desaparecieron y la luz hizo que cayéramos desmayados_

_Al despertar, todos estábamos en la casa de Tails, al parecer el enojo de Shadow, nos transporto a todos de vuelta de donde vinimos, un "Control Caos", que nos salvo a todos, a excepción de Vainilla_

"_AMY"_

_No pude creer lo que Shadow hizo, de no haber sido por él, yo no estuviera viva, es por eso que tengo otra perspectiva de él y al parecer tengo un sentimiento de protección hacia él, por eso lo abrace, gracias a él todos pudimos regresar, a excepción de Vainilla, Solo Sonic, Silver, Shadow y yo, sabemos la manera tan cruel en la que murió_

_Desde ese día, todo cambio, en especial Shadow, quien desde siempre se ah echado la culpa y aun no supera lo que paso, finge indiferencia, pero en el fondo está hecho pedazos._

_Desde ese día, Shadow prometió vengar a Vainilla, es por eso que hemos vuelto ah este lugar, el quería venir solo, pero decidimos acompañarlo, no podíamos dejarlo_

_Solo que esta vez todo es diferente, no es el mismo lugar, pero Shadow nos aseguro que se trata de la misma sombra que asesino a Vainilla_

_Es hora de ponerle fin a todo esto…_

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews por si tienen alguna duda jejeje**

**Bueno, aprovechando que al fin actualice, responderé a sus reviews, después de mil años pero bueno jeje**

Kat Dark Shadow ****huola!, Que bien jeje, muchas gracias, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, por la ortografía no te preocupes, tratare de escribir mejor. Jeje creo que si tiene algo de terror (Wow, de enserio?!, que genial!, ya somos dos que adoramos las pelis de terror x3) Ni lo digas, tienes que echarle cabeza para no convertir en terror en suspenso jejeje (Bueno, por algo se empieza!, para mi que tus historias son muy guays ;D)

Bien, aclarare tus dudas:

1\. Buena pregunta, lo e hecho de esta manera, ya que ellos tuvieron un incidente años atrás, los chicos vieron el lugar, por la curiosidad, mientras que los demás comían, esto no les dejo una buena experiencia, asi que decidieron separarse en grupos para que nadie se quedara solo y asi, poder averiguar todo lo que pudieran

(Tienen una promesa por cumplir x3)

2\. Es muy sencillo, debido a que tiene una deuda con Shadow, lo cual cambia su perspectiva y sus sentimientos hacia el (En este cap viene todo el desenlace)

3\. Muy sencillo, ellos no son entes malignos, asi los catalogaron, pero realmente, los verdaderos entes que habitan ahí, tienen una trágica historia y un gran deseo por acabar con los entes que atacan y desafían a cualquiera que entre, esos entes son como una ilusión creada por la sombra que mato a Vainilla, en el próximo cap (Que espero subir pronto) explicare con mas detalle la situación ntp :)

4\. Porque Silver puede reflectar las bolas de energía de los entes y Blaze, tiene información para poder lograr la promesa que todos realizaron (No puedo decir mas o te revelaría todo), no la pueden dejar sola, porque su madre murió y se podría entristecer

Sip jeje, fue mi error lo lamento, iban juntos, ya que Rouge decidio ayudarlos por su cuenta, ellos tenían cuentas que saldar ;)

Lose, creo que fui algo frio respecto a ese dato, gracias jeje, procurare ser mas atento y expresivo

De acuerdo!, gracias por el dato :)

Muchísimas gracias por todo, me has ayudado demasiado jeje, tranquila hare caso a tus sugerencias y concejos, gracias e nuevo y hasta pronto!

Dark-Angel-Amy Emmm muchas gracias! jeje, ojala y te guste el desenlace de la historia jejeje

damydark Wow!, que interesante, descuida, dare mi mejor esfuerzo por no decepcionarte, si la historia llega a desagradarte, por favor avísame!, eso seria de gran utilidad :) chao!

Zlatonic 0.0: Jejeje me alegro de que te haya gustado amiga mia jeje, gracias por todo!, jaja suspenso?, ay pequeña, pero si tu ya has leído los adelantos jejeje

Alex: Muchas gracias chaval, seguire asi jeje

InvaderArinny jejeje x3 opsss, jeje gracias!, de acuerdo la seguire ntp y tratare de no tardar tanto! :D

DarkRevenger jeje gracias amigo, esta bien actualizare mas pronto te lo aseguro jeje, siempre y cuando tenga tiempo, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo!

jeje ok ok, subiré los capítulos para que se te quite la ansia jejeje :D

Firefoxerone: Graxie, bueno, si asi lo quieres esta bien, tratare de hacerlo, ntp

dare mi mejor esfuerzo :p

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP! (NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL :D)**


End file.
